User blog:Monkey d strawhat/Brook the greatest shame of the WG and the Straw Hats with a large crew
Hey guys this is MDSH here with another blog, this blog has 2 main topics the first one is about brook in relation to the WG and the second one is about the possibility of the Straw Hats getting a large crew. First off is brook we all know he is currently worth 33 million berries because of him being the captain of the Rumbar Pirates but recently he did something really outrageous, he became a super star musician know as soul king Brook. The WG at some point figured that Humming Brook became a Straw Hat at some point but couldnt capture the high bounty underling of the infamous Monkey D luffy even though he was singing in their faces on stages all over the grand line, If i were running the WG i would be pissed and take his actions as an insult towards the entire WG i mean the guy didnt even change his name it was like he wasnt even trying to hide. Also when the WG finally find out who Brook really is they let him get away and now he along with the other Straw Hats are rampaging on the seas of the New world. Any Government official would be pissed of by this so i suspect that the next bounty increase will put brooks bounty over the hundred million berry margin. Now it is time for a highly debated topic, the Straw Hats getting a large crew. I dont think Luffy will expand the crew of the thousand sunny into large numbers, i cant see more than 12 people aboard the sunny, but I think he will be more like white beard with alot of allies Which is necessary to over throw a yonko (Big Mom) because all yonko have a large amount of subordinates and most of them arent weak willed, just look how many were left after shanks used CoC on WBs ship plus anyone who can survive the waters of the new world and continue to sail them cant have a very weak will. So Luffy will need some allies (subordinates) with large crews, they will probably be pirates who are fairly strong but met someone stronger and then got saved by the Straw Hats. So maybe about 3 or 4 strong pirate captains with large fleets, because i think it will take some time to reach BM so the SH have to encounter other pirates and make allies out of them. Dont get me wrong when I say allies i dont mean they will be following the sunny, just the opposite they will sail to where ever they want while using the SH name for protection and probably communicate with them by den den mushi and they assemble when the SH call them to war, allies will find the SH via vivre card. so do these make nay sense or are they total bull what do you think Category:Blog posts